


Canine Fever

by mapleprincess



Series: Seto and Katsuya's Chronicles [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Bottom Kaiba Seto, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Dorks in Love, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Rough Sex, Top Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:16:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25915729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mapleprincess/pseuds/mapleprincess
Summary: Seto might call his fiancé a mutt, but when the two of them are alone in Katsuya's room, the little dog might not be who he expects.
Relationships: Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kaiba Seto
Series: Seto and Katsuya's Chronicles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880797
Comments: 9
Kudos: 58





	Canine Fever

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> Oof, it's been so long since I've posted here... And I have comments to reply to... I'm so sorry!!
> 
> Anyways, I've dusted my deck boxes off and went back to my locals last month, so I also reinstalled Duel Links... and fell back into this fandom... so, since Puppy/Violetshipping is my absolute OTP, I really wanted to write something simple about them to get back into writing! I hope you'll enjoy the result :) 
> 
> I prefer using the Japanese names (not that it matters for Kaiba) so I wrote this fic with them, hope it's okay :)  
> This fic takes place a few years after the anime's last episode. 
> 
> Oh, also I personally see both Jounouchi and Kaiba as switches, and since there's so little fics of Jounouchi as the top I decided to write some myself! I had a trashier, dirtier idea for a sex scene between them but maybe I'll do that another day...
> 
> Enjoy!!

"Mmmmh- aaah..."

The air in Katsuya's room is humid, filled with the heavy heat brought by the last days of July. The room's temperature is barely tolerable, far from the comfortable coolness of Seto's chambers, where the two lovers usually meet up; but that does nothing to hurt the pair's fervor, and Seto's pleasured moans punctuate each snap of Katsuya's hips as the blonde gets drunk on that lascivious melody. 

"Hhhh- faster!" 

An impish grin on the corner of his lips, Katsuya obligés, increasing the erratic pace of his thrusts as his right hand leaves the mattress to snake around his lover's weeping erection. When his fingers, wet with sweat and precome, start running up and down the shaft, Seto's wrists start shuddering, but they don't give up and keep holding him up on all fours, his knees buried in the sticky bedsheets. 

"You like that, Seto?"  
"What do you- aaaah - think, mutt- mmh !" 

Katsuya's hand stops jerking Seto's cock and comes to rest against the brunette's mouth, while Katsuya presses his torso more and more against Seto's back, letting his sun-kissed skin slide against his lover's diaphanous epidermis, their sweat lowering the delightful and slightly painful friction between their bodies. Satisfied with the languid sighs he can feel vibrate against his fingers, Katsuya frees Seto's lips and put his hands on the other man's shoulder, letting his nails dig in just a little, just the way he knows his fiancé loves. Katsuya relishes Seto's pained and blissed out groan, and he rewards it with a kiss on the nape of his neck. Then, the blonde's mouth slides all the way to Seto's left ear, and Katsuya nibbles on the lobe before whispering:

"Who are you calling a mutt, huh? When you're on all fours in my bed as I take you from behind..."  
"S-shut up, ngh-aaaah !" 

Even though they've been enemies-turned-friends-turned-lovers for a few years already, during their romps, Seto and Katsuya love bringing back the electric animosity that was the cornerstone of their relationship for so long; but what used to be an unpleasant tension is now a game they revel in. Which is why Katsuya can't help but laugh when he changes the angle between his and Seto's bodies before starting to thrust into him again, reaching a very particular and sensitive point of the brunette's intimacy. 

"Mmmh, I love hearing you moan like that..." the blonde pants as Seto can't hold back a yelp of ecstasy. "And I love being the only one allowed to see you like this, everybody thinks you're some kind of frigid statue and - aaah! - that you're so above the impulses a mutt like me can have..." 

As he speaks, Katsuya keeps driving his hips back and forth, hitting against his lover's prostate again and again, leaving Seto a silent mess ; drunk on pleasure, the brunette can't manage to insult the man he loves so much, his thoughts clouded by a blissful fog that grows with each thrust of Katsuya's body, with each kiss his fiancé leaves on his neck. As for Katsuya, he treasures those moments, where he can brag about being the only person in the world able to silence Seto Kaiba. 

"But I, I know you, Seto - aaahh ! - I know you're as addicted to me as I'm addicted to you, fuck- I know you can be a real bitch in heat..."  
"Mmmh, hhaah !"

The azure-eyed man tries to protest, but Katsuya's teeth close on his neck and nibble on a skin that's already covered in hickeys, and he forgets what he wanted to say, simply growling as he moves his hips, eager to have the blonde penetrate him even deeper, to have Katsuya completely replace his usual worries and preoccupations by a euphoric haze, to have his fiancé cover him in kisses and dirty talk him until his name is all that remains on Seto's lips.

"Oh fuck, you feel so amazing!" Katsuya can't help but moan, feeling a familiar tension starting to coil in his lower belly. 

His hand lets go of Seto's shoulder, where it leaves deep red marks that clash so well with the pallor of Seto's skin, and it comes back to worship his fiancé's erection. This time, instead of the languid strokes he gave his lover earlier, Katsuya twists his wrist erratically, eager to bring Seto to the orgasm he craves so much, driven by the brunette's deep whines where his name melts into unintelligible words. 

"If only you could see yourself, you're so gorgeous, Seto- mmh!" Katsuya pants, always more verbose when his climax nears. "Your warm hole that stays so tight even though I've lost count of how many times I've fucked you, your pretty cock that begs for me, your perfect body- fuck, I can't take it, I gotta see you-" 

His body wants nothing more than to grab Seto's shoulders and flip him violently before finishing inside him, but even though he talks so vulgarly to his partner and his mind is racing with primal urges, the infinite love he has for Seto helps Katsuya position almost delicately his lover on his back, and when his gaze catches the way Seto's sapphire eyes are hazy with desire and adoration, he almost loses his mind.  
His fiancé's arms wrap around Katsuya's neck, pulling him close, their chests melting into each other as their lips start a fierce fight they both win, sharing a violent kiss filled with all the love they don't always manage to put into words. 

"I'm gonna come-" the blonde warns after reluctantly leaving Seto's soft lips. He can't hold back a mischievous and perverted smile, suddenly filled with a verbose and torrid impetus. "Want... want me to come inside of you? To fill you with my cum, like the bitch you are?"  
"K-Katsu-" the other man barely manages to get out, his face turning red with embarrassment and a hint of anger. 

Katsuya can't help but chuckle. He knows how much Seto enjoys it when he lets his inspiration and crudeness run wild during their lovemaking, even though the brunette has trouble admitting it, even to himself- and he's proven right by the way Seto's hip thrusts increase their hungry pace. He also knows the way they insult each other is their own special way to show affection- Seto doesn't need any encouragement from Katsuya to call him a whore or a harlot when he's in a more dominant mood. 

"Come on, my little slut- mmmh- ask nicely." Katsuya all but purrs, slowing the rhythm of his thrusts so he doesn't finish immediately, but increasing the pace of the hand that's jerking Seto off.  
"... Kattsun, come inside me!" Seto ends up pleading when he understands it's the only way he can make Katsuya give him what he so desperately needs.

Seto Kaiba always gets what he wants, Katsuya has to admit, and he rewards his lover's obedience by starting to fuck him again, his body's rhythm making their heads spin and drowning them in a sea of euphoria. 

"I'm-I'm coming, Seto!" Katsuya almost screams. 

Seto pulls him impossibly close in a bruising kiss they both hold on to as if their lives depend on it, and as their tongues melt into each other and caress the other's mouth with a desperate fervor, Katsuya comes, his seed filling his fiancé's intimacy. The shameful and blissfully perverted sensation brings Seto to his own climax, the hot ribbons of his pleasure painting Katsuya's fingers white. 

Time stops, and for a fleeting moment, the two lovers are the only people left in the world, and their hearts thump to the shared beat of their passion, and nothing matters save for the other's presence, his smell, his body, his gaze-

And then Katsuya smiles his childish and radiant smile, and he wipes his fingers sticky with Seto's semen on the sweaty bedsheets. 

"That's repulsive, Katsuya." Seto growls and frowns, his chest still rising and falling rapidly.  
"Eh, I planned on washing them tomorrow anyways. I'll just... do the laundry tonight." the blonde answers with a shrug, his breath still short. "And, you know... you have some of that in your ass." 

Seto squints, a haughty pout on his sweaty face. 

"Shut up... you dirty mutt." 

Katsuya laughs before pressing a malicious kiss on the corner of his lover's lips. Seto can't help but grin back, contaminated by the enthusiasm his partner always displays when they bask in the afterglow of their lovemaking. When the blonde wraps his hand around his own member as he starts pulling out, Seto is quick to slap his hand. 

"Stay." he orders, and Katsuya can see his lover's vulnerability behind the cold facade that has started to reappear.  
"Sure." the blonde nods, laying down carefully on top of Seto, who quickly holds his beloved against him, losing himself in the lascivious and oh so intimate warmth of feeling Katsuya buried in him. He lets his slender fingers play with golden strands of hair, a gentle torpor starting to wrap around the two lovers. 

"I'll stay here as long as you want, Seto."

**Author's Note:**

> Um I hope you enjoyed this little story! Gosh those two... they could be so good for each other if they stopped fighting for like two seconds!!  
> I really want to write more Puppy/Violetshipping in the future! So stay tuned for that ~  
> But the next smut fic I plan on writing is for another, much MUCH rarer Jounouchi pairing... what might that be?? 
> 
> Final note, I wrote this on my phone and first in French before translating it, so please let me know of any mistake!
> 
> See you next time!!


End file.
